


Stay Awhile

by Dear_Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Cas/pseuds/Dear_Cas
Summary: Just a fluffy drabble.





	

He laid with his head on Castiel's chest, hand splayed across the other man's torso. Their legs tangled together in the mess of white cotton sheets, Castiel's tan contrasting to Dean's light, almost milky skin. He peeks up at the other man, eyelashes fanning a shadow over his sparsely freckled face. His forest green eyes full of wonder as he stared into ocean blue ones. 

 

Castiel's arm wrapped around Dean's shoulders, full lips pressing a kiss to the top of the other's head. He smiled as he met Dean's eyes, the gentle fingers of his left hand lifting the green eyed man's chin, pulling him closer and into a soft kiss. "Stay awhile." He whispered against his lips.

 

Dean nodded and sighed happily, finally content in Castiel's embrace. "I'll stay." He promised, hand taking Castiel's, kissing his fingertips. He tugged the blanket up higher, nuzzling his face into Castiel's chest, breathing evening out after a few moments.

***

Later in the evening, when the sky was salmon pink with dusting purples and oranges, Dean awoke and looked over at his friend, kissing his cheek. He stayed put a moment longer before slipping out of the small dorm bed, making his way to the kitchenette, getting a glass of water. He sipped the water, looking out at the freshly fallen snow, humming softly to a song he learned when he was young.

He set his mug on the counter before taking out the hot cocoa mix, marshmallows, and jug of milk. He warmed up the milk and stirred in the powder, making the hot, delicious liquid. He plopped in a few marshmallows to each mug, bringing one to Castiel.

"Cas, wake up." He mumbled, setting the mugs on the nightstand, opening the curtain. He sat next to Castiel, shaking him awake, and handing him a mug, taking his own and sipping as he watched the snow fall.


End file.
